


Took You Long Enough

by citypaintedred



Category: Walker Texas Ranger (TV 1993)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citypaintedred/pseuds/citypaintedred
Summary: Carlos nearly dies, Trent is right there by his side.
Relationships: Trent Malloy/Carlos Sandoval
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Took You Long Enough

It’d only been a day since Carlos was released from the hospital. Everyone had come to see him, but the one who stayed behind was Trent. It was always Trent, but this time was different. This time Trent wasn’t just there to be his rock, he’d confessed something to him Carlos had apparently been the only one who didn’t see it coming. Trent had thought he was going to die, and rightfully so. He nearly had, after being shot twice by El Vaqureo. It’d landed him in hospital for a week. Trent hadn’t left. The Malloys had come and gone, but Trent stayed. Carlos tried to insist that he didn’t need to be babysat, but honestly he didn’t mind if it was Trent. Walker had volunteered, but Trent insisted. Trent sat by his bedside and brushed his hair out of his face from time to time. He’d thought Carlos was asleep, but he wasn’t. 

Trent had confessed his love for him, and not just as a friend.When he’d seen Carlos laying there in that homeless shelter and thought he was dead it was his worst nightmare. His blood ran cold until he’d found a pulse. A faint one, but hope none the less. Since then, the two had been inseparable. Trent insisted that Carlos come back to the Malloy family household, and the doctors refused to let him go home by himself. So there he was. Standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the frame and watching Trent cook breakfast without saying a single word. Just watching. Nobody was awake yet. Chances were Trent had been up all night again, everything in Carlos’s room was fresh. Sheets, clothes, bandages, everything. “You look good in an apron.” Carlos finally stated with a tired smirk. Trent whirled to face him. “Carlos, you should be resting.”

Carlos leaned heavily on that door frame, obviously still in pain but unwavering. “Had enough.” He responded as he pushed himself away and grimaced in attempt to sit at the table. Trent quickly moved to help him. “Every time I fall you’re there to pick me up.” He said with a smile, softer this time. “I’m always going to be.” Came the response. It seemed like the entire Malloy family knew about their relationship before Carlos, nobody questioned the fact that he was sleeping in Trent’s room. “...Did you mean it?” Carlos asked him as he looked into those bright blue eyes. “At the hospital.” 

Trent turned as white as a sheet and looked down at his friend as he stabilized him. “You heard that? I thought you were..” He trailed off. Carlos could only look amused at his flustered state. “Did you?” He asked again, wanting to hear it with clarity this time and no drugs running through his veins. Trent looked at him. It took his brain a minute to process what was being asked of him, but he nodded. “I did. “ Carlos didn’t even seem surprised anymore, he had a while to think about it. Think about what Trent meant to him. “I love you too.” Trent cautiously leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. It caused Carlos to grimace in a moment of pain considering he was still healing, but he returned it. It was like nothing else in the world existed in that moment except them. He could have kissed Trent forever.

Unfortunately for them, there was a sound in the doorway. Tommy had smelled breakfast, and looked awkward for a moment before clearing his throat and heading for the bacon in the pan on the stove. The two just watched him with wide eyes, and Tommy didn’t even look back. All he could say was. “Took long enough.”


End file.
